Belo monstro
by 5454545454545454545454
Summary: UA. Há muito tempo atrás houve um período na Guerra do Reino do Fogo onde morreram milhões de pessoas, entre eles o ex - líder Minato Uzumaki, esse período acabou, mas um único mago escapou e deixando para traz um grande segredo. CAP 1 ON.
1. Trailer

**Naruto e Cia. Não me pertencem u.u Falar isso é tão doloroso i.i **

* * *

**Belo monstro**

**Trailer.**

"_Mana! Mana! Me Conta uma história!" Correu em direção do quintal de uma casa no meio do campo._

"_Oras, Naruto! Deveria estar no orfanato!" Questionou a moça na varanda coberta, pondo suas mãos na cintura._

**Há muito tempo atrás em um passado distante o qual ela não se lembrava...**

"_Sakura, cuida desse colar, até minha volta..." Falou seu professor colocando o pequeno e delicado colar de ouro no pescoço da menina de 5 anos._

"_Ta bem, professor, mas o que isso faz?" Questionou a criança dos grandes e curiosos orbes verdes._

"_Sem perguntas! Adeus."_

**Uma pessoa muito especial havia lhe dado um colar...**

Estava escuro e parecia que estava só, até ouviu a voz cavernosa lhe gritando...

"O que faz aqui?!"

**Em um período cruel...**

"Não preciso! Esqueceu que eu sou a mais inteligente? ù.ú" Gabou-se fechando os olhos, sorrindo forçadamente.

"Sério?! Então revisão! O que foi o Holocausto?"

**Que já acabou...**

"á doze anos."

**Mas essa pessoa não voltou...**

"DROGA! Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga. Droga!"

**E foi esquecido...**

"Não o.o"

**Por doze anos...**

"Á doze anos... Uma pessoa me deu esse colar."

**Hora de lembrar do passado...**

"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Para se ter um futuro...**

"Opa. Desculpa." Virou-se e encarou o estranho, arregalando os olhos após ver o mesmo.

"O que foi mana?" Então o loirinho pousou seus olhos a figura de um homem.

**Pois no tear que tece a vida...**

"Mas ás vezes as história sai ruim por causa disso! Ò.ó"

**Não há...**

"Olááááá, tem alguém aqui?"

**Pontas soltas.**

"A chave..."

**ENTRIGAS!**

"Faço biscoito ou pipoca? ó.ò Hummmm"

**Mistério...**

"Quem é você?!"

**Romance**

"Eu te amo."

**...**

"Em um filme que não existe! 8D"

"Essa fala é do Telecine! ò.ó"

"Voltei mos ao inicio..."

**A beleza não está na aparência...**

"Não te vejo!"

**Está no coração...**

"Eu sou um mostro."

**E a chave desse coração está escondida.**

**Belo Monstro.**

**EM BREVE NO FAN FICTION! 8D**

* * *

Reviews?

Acho que não mereço n.n'

Ta curtinho, mas acho que ta bom.

Se não render eu não continuarei.

Quem é o casal da fic? Sakux?

E talvez um pouco de SasuHina 8D 'Tô pensando ainda.


	2. O Desaparecido

**Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem u.u Falar isso não está sendo mais tão doloroso.**

-Fala-

"_Pensamentos" _

_Flash Back_

Narração

(Isa: comentários da autora)

* * *

_Belo monstro_

_Capitulo 1- O desaparecido_

-Mana! Mana! Me Conta uma história!- Correu em direção do quintal de uma casa no meio do campo.

-Oras, Naruto! Deveria estar no orfanato?!- Questionou a moça na varanda coberta, pondo suas mãos na cintura.

-Mas... Sabe! Lá é tão chato! Ninguém me trata bem! E você é como se fosse a minha mãe!- Falou o loirinho de 7 anos subindo as escadas da casa, juntando-se a mais velha. -Hump! Quero ouvir uma de suas histórias! To certo!-

-O que á demais em minhas histórias? n.n- Perguntou sorrindo confiante.

-ELAS SÃO AS MELHORES! VOCÊ SABE DISSO! SENÃO VOCÊ NÃO ESCREVERIA LIVROS! SUAS HISTÓRIAS SÃO SEMPRE CHEIAS DE EMOÇÃO, AVENTURA, MISTÉRIO E – E...!- parou quando foi interrompido.

-Sério?! NOSSA! OBRIGADA! n.n Então de agora em diante você será meu degustador!-falou pondo a criança em seu colo e sentando-se no banco de madeira da sacada.

-O que é um degustador?- fez cara de duvida.

-Degustador é aquele que experimenta. Você será sempre o primeiro a degustar minhas histórias ai você fala se elas estão boas ou não!- suspirou.

-EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \o/- Gritou histérico, dando um abraço na senhorita.

-Calma! Calma! Preciso de imaginação para contar a história!- Disse abraçando o loirinho. -Agora, fique quieto! n.n"-

-Você sempre faz as histórias direto! To certo!- Ajeitou-se.

-Mas ás vezes as história sai ruim por causa disso! Ò.ó-

-Sai nada! Você é que é frescurenta! ò.Ó-

-Cala a boca ou você fica sem história, Naruto! Ò.Ó-

-Hump!- Cruzou seus pequenos braços e fez cara emburrada.

-Vejamos û.û...-

Há muito tempo atrás em um passado muito distante...

-_Sakura, cuida desse colar, até minha volta...- Falou seu professor colocando o pequeno e delicado colar de ouro no pescoço da menina de 5 anos._

_-Ta bem, professor, mas o que isso faz?- Questionou a criança dos grandes e curiosos orbes verdes._

-_Sem perguntas! Adeus.- Levantou e saiu correndo, sendo seguido pelos olhos da menina, até desaparecer do meio da mata. Desejou então, no fundo de sua alma que Deus cuidasse daquela menina e do segredo que deveria carregar consigo até sua volta. _

_12 anos depois..._

Uma jovem de dezessete anos se arrumava em frente de uma benteadeira rosa clara, na parede adjacente á janela e á frente de sua já arrumada cama de madeira pintada de branco coberta com lençóis tom de vinho, olhou para o relógio de bolso e concluiu: Estava definitivamente atrasada. -Nossa! Mestra Tsunade vai me matar!- olhou no espelho mais uma vez se levantou e verificou se seu vestido rosa claro estava arrumado, acertou então as curtas mangas bufantes, parecidas com as de um vestido de boneca e dirigiu-se então ás ruas, indo em direção do centro médico, onde fazia seu estagiário. As suas de sua vila Konoha ainda estavam vazias, pois era cedo, as lojas estavam somente começando a se abrir, mas concluiu que apesar de vazia seria barulhenta quando ouviu sua amiga gritando-lhe amigavelmente ao longe:

-TESTUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESPERA AIIIII- A dona da barulheira mais conhecida como Ino, corria histericamente em sua direção balançando um dos braços.

Sakura logo fez questão de esconder o nervosismo através de um sorriso forçado -Ino... "_PORCA MALDITAAAAA! AINDA É DE MANHÃ PRA FICAR GRITANDO! Ò.Ó" _sua sem noção... ù.u' -

-Testuda! Vamos logo ou mestra Tsunade ficará zangada com você! Temos que ir para a catedral antes, lembra?!- pôs sua mão coberta por uma luva branca no ombro coberto pela manga de vestido rosa -O Padre está doente e teremos que cuidar dele!- mostrou a língua para a amiga.

-Oh! É mesmo! ô.ô- e logo seguia a amiga para a direção oposta, em direção á igreja localizada no centro daquela pequena vila.

-Ah! E hoje tem prova também, testuda! Você estudou? -

-Não preciso! Esqueceu que eu sou a mais inteligente? ù.ú- Gabou-se fechando os olhos, sorrindo forçadamente.

-Sério?! Então revisão! O que foi o Holocausto?**¹**-

Sakura se fez séria e engoliu a saliva -Foi o envio e extermínio de magos, soldados, espiões e subordinados de nosso ex – líder Minato Uzumaki, no período da Guerra no Reino do Fogo. Onde morreram milhões de pessoas que eram cobaias de laboratório e feitiçaria, tinham órgãos e partes do corpo arrancadas ou eram torturados cruelmente até a morte, essa época possibilitou o avanço da medicina para com o tratamento dos soldados do atual líder Pain.-

-Muito boa garota, Sakura! Sabe de tudo direitinho! Você se lembra do final do holocausto? O.n-

-á doze anos.-

Ino olhou o amiga espantada -NÃOOOO! Você não se lembra?! Nós já estivemos lá, lembra?-

Sakura arregalou os olhos -Estivemos? Mas como?! As pessoas que entravam lá saiam mortas-

-Sim, mas nós não entramos só fomos revistadas, lembra? Os soldados procuravam uma tal chave... Lembra?-

-Não o.o-

-Affff, vai ver que te torturaram pra ter ficado com falta de memória e essa testa enorme! A não! Essa testa é de nascença, desculpe n.n-

Sakura não se abalou, a coisa mais provocante que Ino fizera foi perguntar sobre 'aquilo'. O tempo passou rápido até chegarem a igreja, a vila era pequena não tinha muito o que andar. Ao entrarem fizeram o sinal da cruz com água que tinha na entrada e encontraram Tsunade de braços cruzados e expressão séria.

-Chegaram atrasadas.- As duas ficaram quietas, Tsuande guiou-as aos fundos da igreja onde se encontrava o bispo Sarutobi que estava aos cuidados da assistente de Tsunade a freira Shizune, que ao avistar a médica relatou o estado do padre e... Ele estava quase bom. Shizune afirmou que era a energia espiritual, mas Tsunade apostou que eram os remédios que que lhe medicara. Ino deu graças a Deus por facilitar seu dia e Sakura fez um rápido exame no padre.

-Ele só precisa de repouso agora- Conclui.

-É obvio, testuda o.o-

-¬¬-

-Afffff, que stress ¬¬-

x.o.x

Sakura voltava para casa tranquilamente Ino, ambas conversavam sobre estudos de medicina até ouvirem suspiros. Olharam para as causadoras dos tais e se depararam com três damas, pouco se importaram, pois logo seus olhares pousaram em um jovem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros, o jovem que as fez suspirarem junto com as moças. Sasuke Uchiha.

O moreno era o mais cobiçado da vila arrancava suspiros insistentes de mulheres de todas as idades –até das mais idosas-. Todas se derretiam por ele, dariam a alma ao diabo só para tê-lo por uma hora, o porquê? Até o próprio desconhecia. Afinal de contas... O que ele tinha de tão especial para que essas malucas o atormentassem? O cabelo ele nem arrumava mais, a roupa usava toda fechada para parecer um mauricinho inteligente, infelizmente, desistira elas eram chatas e perseguidoras, por onde passava lá estava pelo menos uma para suspirar por ele, irritante. Puro desperdício de ar.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- O menino sentiu um peso em suas costas e uma ânsia de vomito proporcionada pela voz aguda da criatura loira que acabara de pousar em suas costas.

-Ino.- Respondeu. Como era de sua avançada e ríspida educação.

-INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- ouviu outro grito atrás de si, vindo de Sakura. E mais ânsia. Aquelas duas... Eram seus maiores estorvos, elas eram as lideres de seu principal fã clube.

-SOLTA O SASUKE-KUN! Ò.Ó- 'Kun', como ele odiava ser tratado com aquela intimidade, eram apenas ex-colegas de classe, nada mais! Como ela pode chamá-lo de 'Sasuke-kun'?! Ele não conversava com ninguém que não sejam seus amigos naquela porcaria de escola! Passava o recreio sozinho! Na sala, somente chatos monólogos com variadas garotas até que Sakura, ou Ino ou as duas acabassem com o montinho e grudassem nele.

-Ahn, errrrr... Quero dizer... Olá, Sasuke-kun. n.n- E ainda faz pose de meiga! Mas veja só! Tsc, tsc, tsc! Pôde-se ver facilmente uma veia na testa do moreno quase estourar, mas... Bem, um Uchiha **É**um Uchiha (infelizmente). Seu irmão mais velho era o governador da cidade e sua família a mais rica da mesma além dele ser o melhor guerreiro da policia da vila, fora educado rigidamente para SE comportar, para SER educado e suportar fria e calmamente todos ao seu redor, ok sim, ele já tinha se descontrolado certas vezes.

-Olá senhoritas Sakura E Ino- Quase. "_Se acalme, são mulheres. Não grite com mulheres. Isso acabará logo, Sasuke."_ Repetia para si mesmo.

-Tudo bem Sasuke-kun?- Dessa vez foi Ino a se pronunciar. O Uchiha engoliu a saliva.

-Tudo Ino. Poderia sair das minhas costas, por favor?-

-Ahhhhhh, mas aqui está tãoooo quentinho e não me diga que não está gostando?!-

"_Como ela adivinhou?"_ Pensou irônico.

-INOOO! SAI DAS COSTAS DO SASUKE!- Gritaram Sakura e a mente de todas as mulheres ao redor.

-Ai, ta ta. u.u- Disse descendo das costas do rapaz e pondo-se ao lado de sua amiga. --Mas... Então, Sasuke-kun?! Como foi a missão?- Ah! É mesmo! A missão -perfeitamente sucedida, é claro- a qual voltava, ah, um simples seqüestro ao filho de um senhor que não lembrava o nome, bem pelo menos esse senhor lhe deu um belo saco cheio de moedas de ouro, devidamente escondido na mochila.

-Foi boa.- Breve, rápido e desesperado. Suas missões eram muito boas! Amava cumpri-las e mostrar-se útil, amava pegar o bandido, em suas missões não tinham garotas da vila lhe atormentando, só ele e o silêncio, exceto se a missão era em grupo, mas ai a missão ficava um tanto mais divertida. Sem garotas, sem chefes, só ele o cheiro limpo e puro de mato e a estrada. Onde ele parava para refletir sobre sua vida, até chegar ao local da missão, cumpri-la e dizer adeus, para voltar para casa. O pior de tudo é que, para um Uchiha, ele era muito esquecido, sim, ele sempre esquecia das garotas, chegava sempre á vila de bom humor para um segundo depois se zangar e se arrepender amargamente.

Sorriu (sem querer) ao pensar nisso.

-Ahhhhhh, que bom Sasuke-kun s2.s2- Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo o arrancara de seus devaneios conturbados para a vida real (infelizmente ou felizmente?) e o lembrando de que tinha que entregar o relatório das missão para seu pai**²**. Teve vontade se sorrir "_Perfeito!"_

"Bom, agora eu tenho que entregar um relatório ao meu superior, até mais" Virou-se e começou a andar para o centro da cidade, onde se encontrava o posto policial.

"Tchau, Sasuke-kun" Disseram em uni soro todas as mulheres ali presentes suspirando todas ao mesmo tempo, para logo se dispersarem novamente pela vila. Ficando somente Sakura e Ino lá, em puro transe, paradas no meio da rua. Sakura logo piscou e saiu do transe, socou Ino e logo ela estava de volta ao mundo real balbuciando palavras em sua defesa e seguindo Sakura que caminhava até sua casa. Era sexta-feira, tinha que chegar cedo em casa, pois seu pai tinha um viajem a fazer e queria sua filha comportada em casa. Chegaram a uma encruzilhada, no lado esquerdo o fim de uma pequena cerca feita de pedras que abria espaço para uma parte marcada por marcas de carroça na terra que dava até sua casa, ao lado da mesma tinha um homem arrumando a carroça.

Do outro lado da encruzilhada havia uma rua com outras casas, era para esse lado que Ino irá.

-SENHOR YAMATOOOO!**³**- Gritou ao homem que arrumava a carroça.

-Oh! YO, INO! SAKURA! VENHA ME AJUDAR AQUI POR FAVOR!- Gritou de volta.

-Ok, papai. Tchau Ino.- Despediu-se da amiga com um aceno, sim, Ino era irritante, mas eram melhores amigas.

-Então tchau, testuda.- E assim, seguiu seu caminho.

Sakura caminhou até seu pai e o cumprimentou com um abraço em sua cintura, retribuído pelo pai. -Bom dia, papai-

-Bom dia, Sakura- Se separaram -Pode me ajudar?-

-Posso.- E começaram as 'viagens' da estufa até a carroça. O pai de Sakura estuda as plantas, ás vezes criando novas flores e as vende para a Floricultura Yamaka, cujo o dono é seu amigo Inoshi Yamaka, pai de Ino. Quando eram pequenas Sakura e Ino sempre brincavam na estufa e Ino ensinava tudo o que sabia sobre flores, Sakura se lembrava que, apesar de seu pai ser o dono e saber tudo sobre as plantas ela não sabia de nada sobre elas, não sabia suas espécies nem nada, sabia somente seus nomes: 'Dona Bromilda', 'Roseta', 'Margarida-chan' são exemplos dos nomes que ela, carinhosa e inocentemente dava ás plantas da estufa de seu pai.

-Pronto! Acabamos, Sakura!- Limpou a testa com as costas de uma mão e a outra pôs no ombro de Sakura que estava em seu lado.

-Sim, papai. Não é melhor o senhor tomar banho, enquanto isso eu pego o Winter e já o coloco em posição?-

-Naaaaaaaaa, não precisa, tomo banho quando chegar lá. Sabe, já estou atrasado hehehe 'n.n9 vou só tirar o avental, pegar meu chapéu, minha capa e já vou.-E adentrou em casa, Sakura adentrou também, o pai não podia ir assim, encheu um copo com água enquanto ele limpava o rosto e pegava suas coisas, se encontram na porta um após o outro saíram, ele colocou o cavalo em posição e subiu na carroça, Sakura lhe estendeu o copo:

-É melhor você tomar! ò.o Senão vai ficar desidratado!- Yamato só sorriu mais ainda.

-Eu já estou levando água, filha n.n-

-É MELHOR! NÃO SE SABE O QUE PODE ACONTECER!- Vencido, Yamato bebeu do copo escorreu o filete d'água que escorreu de sua boca, deu um beijo de despedida em sua filha e de o comando.

-Tchau filha! Se cuida! Não deixe ninguém entrar e cuide dos animais! Ah! E não se esqueça de regar as plantas! \o- Gritou atravessando a cerca de pedra.

-TCHAU PAPAI! BOA SORTE! o/- E viu seu pai se distanciar.

x.o.x

Era de noite e Sakura regava as plantas de estufa quando ouviu galopes rápidos e estrondosos, relinchos desesperados e o com de um vaso fora da estufa se quebrar, saiu correndo para fora da estufa e encontrou o cavalo empinado, relinchando e sacudindo loucamente as patas da frente no ar. Sakura correu e pegou as rédeas do cavalos e em poucos minutos estava com as patas no chão e menos apreensivo. Sakura olhou desesperada para a local do comandante. Vazio.

Ela arregalou os olhos e chamou-o em um fio de voz:

-Papai?-

Mal sabia ela...

Que aquilo era o começo de nossa história.

**Continua...**

* * *

E ae? Já posso escrever um livro? 8D Achei 'mó' chique esse capitulo! Bem vindos á minha nova história!

**1-** Originalmente, o holocausto foi o assassinato de uma concentração enorme de judeus na Alemanha, mas nessa história foi quase a mesma coisa só que com soldados, feiticeiros (nessa história, já extintos exceto por...).

**2-** Bem, Konoha nessa fic funciona da seguinte maneira: Konoha é um vila, que fica no país do Fogo, que é comandado por Pain. Nesse mundo quem manda é a Akatsuki, que venceu a tal 'Guerra do Reino do fogo' e dividiram o mundo entre si, mas a cabeça de tudo é Pain. Nesses países á uma única vila onde se concentra o exercito ou a policia da vila (No caso do Fogo, são os Uchihas) e o exercito dessa cidade é incumbido á missões em grupos o não (como no anime) para proteger as outras cidades do país, mais pra frente será explicado melhor (eu acho), mas por enquanto é isso. Entenderam?

**3- **Ficou estranho? 8D Bem, como aqui a inspiração é 'A Bela e a Fera' –bate repetidamente a cabeça na parede pensando: CARA, COMO EU SOU CRIANÇA! ME INSPIRAR EM FILME DA DISNEY? SE MATA! DX) em pensei com meus miolinhos: Mourice (é assim que se escreve?) era julgado louco por ser estranho o mais perto disso é o... YAMATO! Com aquela cara assustadora dele, ele é perfeito pro papel! 8D

**Respondendo ás reviews:**

**May...**

Isa: Eu nunca mais banco a nobre ç.ç

Sasuke: Bem feito u.u

Isa: -bate no Sasuke-

Sasuke: ¬¬ É só pedir reviews nesse, boba ù.u

Isa: Para quem leu até aqui: REVIEWS, PLEASE! \Q.Q/; Para May: OBRIGADA, MAY-CHAN! \Ç.Ç/

**Bela Reaven...**

Isa: O que eu estou pretendendo?

Sasuke: Simples! Uma confusão, como sempre u.u

Isa: ç.ç" O pior é que é isso mesmo, nem eu sei, vô só no 'SE VIRA' XD

Sasuke: Sasuhina? Me deixe fora dessa! Você só me usa nessas suas fics! Está na hora de mudar, não acha? ¬¬"  
Isa: É mesmo... –olhando as outras fics, só três não são SasuHina, mas só em uma em que o Sasuke ao aparece- o.o Bem, mas você já fez sua aparição nessa fic!

Sasuke: ¬¬ por Money.

Isa: Ok, férias para você, meu senhor ¬¬

Sasuke: -abraça ficwriter-

Isa: -cora e quase desmaia-

**Shizuca-chan...**

Isa: Não, não é _sobre_ o filme, É _baseada_.

Sasuke: "_Mesma bosta u.u"_

Isa: É! Vou começar a escrever o próximo capitulo, ok? 8D Esse daqui eu só reformulei algumas coisinhas e os erros de ortografia.

Itachi: Que vergonha, irmão menor, arranjando namorada com esse grau de português? Ù/.\ú

Isa: -se controlando para não matar o Itachi-

Sasuke: To nem ae pro português dela, o pobrema é quando ela risolvi empricá cumigo ¬¬ E PARA DE ME FAZER FALAR ERRADO! Òó

Isa: Sorry n.n" Shizuca, o próximo capitulo sairá em breve!

**To be continued...**

**(AGORA, EM INGRISH E CUM MUITU MAIX ÉQUIU! 8D)**


End file.
